


Basic Functions

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kaiba being aggressively affectionate, Love, Meant to be cute, Oneshot, Romance, Short, Sweet, awkward Kaiba is awkward, figuring out relationships, scary tsundere, super fluff, super soft kaiba, tsundere seto kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Showing affection isn't always easy. Nor is understanding your boyfriend who happens to be the world's biggest Tsundere. But your weeaboo self just learns to love it.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Basic Functions

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and sweet. I think this is rather cute and wanted to share with you all. <3\. Please enjoy and happy new year!

“What are you doing?”

You sighed, you were starting to feel defeated. “I am trying to hold your hand.”

“But why?”

 _You can’t be this dense._ “Because we are dating.”

Phthalo eyes looked down at your hand before he grabbed it with his. The whole action felt like the way a mother grabs her child’s hand before they ran off. He really wasn’t good at this. “Seto, I am sorry but, it’s like this.”

You laced your fingers with his slender and dexterous ones. He blinked at the action before looking at you. You sighed again and kissed his nose. “I can’t with you sometimes.”

You watched as he pouted and his ears turned pink. He could be annoying adorable.

**

“Surprise!” You cheered as you popped up from behind his desk, take out bags in either hand. The CEO blinked at you from across the office, Isono next to him. Both blinked at you in confusion. You stood there, in celebratory pose with a now awkward smile on your face. Mokuba had let you in earlier to surprise the elder Kaiba, laughing as he did so. Now you understood why… the man just started at you very blankly.

“Mr. Kaiba, should I remover her from the office or call security?”

“EH?!” _He didn’t tell anyone he was dating?!_

Seto let out a huff. “No, she’s my girlfriend.”

Isono looked shocked as his boss wondered over to you. Quickly, you got your wits back and placed the bags down. “I got us food to celebrate your success with the new duel disk!”

Your lovely boyfriend then looked offended. “Did you think it would not be successful?”

“Huh? Wait, no…” You began to sweat and fidget. “I just thought it would be nice to celebrate as I remembered how hard you been working.” His eyebrows narrowed. You began speaking quickly in a mild panic. “ihaven’tbeenabletoseeyoucauseofit” His expression didn’t change and you began to stumble over all your words.

You paused when you saw the dusting of pink across his face as he glared down at the floor. “Thank you…”

You just about died as your heart melted to mush.

**

“MUW!!!” You gave him a big and loud kiss on his cheek. The CEO in your arms now froze like a statue as he sat on your couch mid-type. Giggling, you rubbed your cheek against his. “I’ve missed you! I am so glad you came over!”

You giggled as you walked away to get him the drink you offered. Upon returning, you saw his computer was closed and his hands balled up in tight fist. “Seto?” Placing the drinks on the coffee table you then knelt in front of him. “Are you okay?”

Eyes that were once Phthalo blue were now a dark Prussian as a deadly glare settled on you. You gulped, thinking you did something wrong to answer the mighty CEO. “Seto?”

You almost flinched as his glare, somehow became harsher. Like a deer caught by the headlights of a car, you could only watch as he moved his hands and grabbed you. Awkwardly he pulled you into his lap and into a rather tight hug. Blinking, ~~still petrified~~ , in surprise. You slowly hugged him back. _Okay, aggressive cuddler, got it._

**

“Se~~to~~~” You sang his name as you walked into his room. “How do I look?” You giggled as you, without his permission, walked around his one of his button ups and your underwear. You watched as he did a double take. Your smile slowly became stiff as your eyebrows rose. His face had turned into cold steel. _Oh lord, did his processor stop working?_

“Heh. I’m gonna go in bed now. With you…” Slowly you crawled in under his comforter. The moment one leg was under the blanket, he turned to his side away from you. Discouraged, you got in bed, regretting your choices. _So much for spending the night with him…_

“You look cute…”

You blinked and looked over your shoulder while propping yourself on an elbow. “Huh?”

He growled and sucked his teeth. “Dammit! I am not repeating myself! If you didn’t hear then get your ears checked.”

Blinking, you turned and leaned over to try to see his face. He leaned away and pulled the comforter tighter around him.

A small smile formed on your face when you saw the tips of his ears change colors. Without warning, you pounced on him and became big spoon. Seto grumbled as he allowed himself to be cuddled.

**

“Huh?” You looked at the package. “What on Earth is this?” You poked it.

Seto snarled. “It’s a gift!”

“For me?” You blinked looking up at him.

He was glaring and turning red. “No! Its for a Pope! WHO ELSE?! Take it or I’ll send it back!”

“Okay, okay…” You slowly opened the gift to find a pair of sapphire and silver earrings in the shape of his company logo. “Awww, Seto. This is so pretty!”

Shifting awkward, he watched you tilt the jewelry to make it sparkle in the light. “…You like it?”

“How could I not?!” You grinned. “I now officially belong to Kaiba Corp.!” Your teasing made him blush ever so lightly. “Now I need to get my ears pierced.”

In an instant, you watched as Seto Kaiba went into mild panic for not noticing something so obvious.

**

“Eh?” It was three in the morning. Why was your bell ringing at three in the morning? Better, why was your boyfriend standing outside your door, at three in the morning? Opening the door, you rubbed the sleep from one of your eyes. “Seto? What are you…” You looked to see the flowers and candy in his hand.

“I was at work…”

_At three in the morning?!_

“I was thinking about you…”

_At three in the damn morning?! Where do you even find a store open this late?!_

“So I wanted to get you something…” He was glaring at the ground. You gave him a tired smile as you made a mental note to explain how spontaneous gifts were nice, just at reasonable hours. _Also he doesn’t know…_

“Seto, this is all lovely. Please leave the flowers outside.” He stared at you blankly now.

“I’m allergic to flowers.”

The mild panic then returned. You got a house full of plants the next day.

**

“Eeep!” You were suddenly thrusted onto your boyfriends’ side, his arm wrapped tightly around you. Looking up at him, you watched as he aggressively cupped your face with his free hand.

“Se-“

The kiss was rough and demanding. It sure knocked the wind out of you as it was completely unexpected. The kiss ended as quickly as it happened before he went back to his computer and worked on some new project.

Light-headed, you dizzily walked to his side and forced your way onto his lap. He bitched momentarily, until you started kissing his neck. It seemed he wanted to make up for his previously failed spontaneity.

**

Why was he starting a fight? You wanted to slap him so hard. He was being a prick since he woke up. You really wanted to pull his ears or sew his mouth shut.

“Oh, shut up!” You yelled. “Since this morning you been an ass!”

“It’s your fault!”

Your eyebrow twitched as he glared. “All I did was said good morning and fed you! You are the only who started the insults!”

“Because you did this! You started this!”

“AHHH!” You pulled at your hair as you began to pace. “I CAN’T! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!” Seto shouted back equally mad.

You literally jumped in your spot. “NO I DON’T!”

“LIAR!”

“I AM NOT A LIAR! TELL ME WHAT IT IS!”

“YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!”

“SETO FUCKING KAIBA! I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOU OUT! WHAT DID I DO?!” You lost it and so did he.

“YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO SAY IT!”

You stopped, he stopped. Both of you stared at the other. _You mother fucker._ Huffing, you went to the table and pulled out a chair. Sitting, you crossed your leg over the other and folded your hands on top whilst glaring at him.

“Two years is the longest I want for an engagement.” You negotiated.

Glaring, he pulled the other chair and sat in a similar position as you but crossed his arms instead. “A year and a half, you move in next week.”

“I have a lease.”

“I’ll buy the building.”

“Fine, under one condition.”

“What…”

“Say ‘I love you’ like a normal person without starting a fight.”

His face became stiff before he looked away. Viciously he glared at your tiled floor. “…” You watched as his face slowly got beat red. “I love you…” That was the only time you ever saw the man mumble.


End file.
